Winx High School
by Accoustic Writer
Summary: Sorry guys. I just couldn't think of a summary. I'll post one when I think of one. Please read!


Kristas POV

"Krista come on. Get your ass out of the bathroom!" my brother,Riven, yelled. Hi my name is Krista Nebula. I live in Gardenia I'm 14 and about to start my first year of high school. I'm not that excited because-

"KRISTA! NOW!"

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming".

I finished putting on my clothes and swung open the door.

"Finally". Riven sighed.

"I swear you're more dramatic than Darcy."

I said rolling my eyes. Darcy was Rivens ex and a total bitch. I walked down the stairs while Riven charged into the bathroom.

"Ma I'm leaving!". I yelled.

I grabbed an apple and took off down the street. 'Great. My first day of high school and I have NO friends. Just Riven and his boys. They're great and all but they're a year above me. I need some new friends'. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the giant object in front of me until it was too late. I felt a sharp pain in my head then everything went black.

I had just started to regain consciousness when I heard voices around me.

"Do you think she's okay Flo?"

"She's fine sweetie. Just a little woozy"

"Look. She's waking up!"

That last voice was so loud my head snapped up but suddenly made contact with someone else's.

"Ow!" I shrieked.

"Owie" a voice whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes. The girl I bumped heads with had waist length light brown hair with blonde bangs forest green eyes and tan skin. She wore a light pink midriff wrap shirt with puffy sleeves and a red skirt with a pink sash. She had pink knee socks red platform heels gold bangles and a green clover choker.

"Are you okay?" asked the same loud voice.

She had waist length blonde hair hazel eyes and fair skin. She wore a short strapless green and pink striped dress with a pink belt headband and wedges. She also had hoop earrings with a star in them.

Another girl had waist length curly brown hair aqua eyes and brown skin. She wore a skin tight purple tank top with a blue wave a green cargo skirt soft purple leg warmers and beige hiking boots. There were two girls next to her.

One had waist length fiery red hair cyan eyes and fair skin. Her outfit consisted of a blue and white striped midriff sweater with puffy sleeves and a jean skirt with blue knee high socks and dark blue lace up boots

The other girl had pink colored hair in pixie with teal eyes and pale skin. She had a light purple sleeveless dress that looked like a tank and miniskirt. The two pieces were separated by a thin maroon belt and she wore matching knee high boots over light purple leggings.

The girl next to her had waist length pink hair with blonde tips violet eyes and pale skin. She wore an apple green one shoulder shirt over a pale pink tank with acid washed capris and apple green gladiator sandals.

Another one had midnight blue eyes and blue black hair pulled up in two pigtails. She had on a long blue and red plaid tube top with matching arm warmers and red belt. She also had blue jeans and sneakers. The last one had black curly shoulder length hair dark brown eyes and brown skin. Her outfit was a skin tight white graffiti shirt with royal blue short shorts and knee high converse. On her wrists were a few silver bangles and she had royal blue hoop earrings on.

"Hey I'm Layla Andros" the dark brunette said. "These are my friends Bloom Sparks, Stella Solaria, Flora Linphea, Tecna Zenith, Roxy Tiros and my cousin, Maddy Rain."

Bloom was the red head Stella was the blonde Flora was the other brunette Tecna was the pixie cut girl Roxy was the pink haired one and Maddy was the other dark skinned girl.

"Hey I-I'm Krista."

"Nice name" Tecna replied.

"Well come on lets get you up" said Bloom holding out her hand which I gladly accepted.

"Are you guys new here?" I asked still a bit dizzy.

"Yeah" Roxy answered. "We just moved from Magix Philadelphia."

"We were known as the Winx". Flora said.

They all seemed to be talking except Maddy.

"You don't talk much do you?" I asked.

She just stared at the ground.

"Sorry" Layla apologized " my cousins pretty shy. Even more than Flora. But she's nowhere near as sweet. I swear she could kick a guys ass in 10 seconds flat "

"That's why she and I are best friends. Cuz were so different"

Roxy stated putting her arm around Maddy. She looked up and broke into a grin.

"So do you go to Gardenia High too?" she asked with a bit of a southern accent.

"Ya I'm starting 9th grade there" I answered.

"Awesome" said Bloom.

"Uh girls. I hate to alarm you but we have precisely 7.3 minutes to get to school." Tecna stated. "I suggest we run."

The girls nodded and we sprinted down the sidewalk

Normal POV

They arrived at the school huffing and puffing.

"Alright girls. I gotta wait for my brother and his friends. Those morons are always late" Krista sneered as the girls walked inside.

'There's something familiar about her' Musa thought.

"Wow this school is so big" Flora exclaimed.

"Hey guys do we know Krista from somewhere?". Musa asked.

"Maybe I feel like I've seen her before" Roxy agreed.

"Well I'm sure we'll figure it out." Flora assured them. "In the meantime let's go get our schedules."

The girls walked to the principals office and picked up their schedules. Then they went outside to wait for Krista. They found her standing by a sleek maroon convertible.

"Hurry up you doof!" she yelled. "Winx I just remembered who Krista reminds me of." said Musa. "She's just like..."

"RIVEN!"


End file.
